Careless Whisper
by JennyTD512
Summary: Meg had been with Eric for 3 years but when he stands her up one to many times, she leans on his friend Dimitri and ignites feelings that she can't explain. Can they continue as if nothing happened? Or will they act upon their attraction? Based on the song Careless Whisper by Wham. **Will include more Non/Disney characters**
1. The Careless Whisper of a Good Friend

Meg looked at her phone for what seemed the thousandth time that night.

10:00 PM.

Eric still hadn't showed.

She sighed and looked at the entrance hoping that he would magically appear.

But he wasn't there.

He hadn't even bothered to call or text.

She rolled her eyes and slumped down in her chair.

This was his event. He had asked her to come to this, to rearrange her schedule, to buy a fancy new dress that she couldn't really afford, to support a local charity for underprivileged youth. Of course she didn't mind supporting the charity but she did mind that she arrived alone and would leave alone.

She and Eric had agreed to meet here after work. She was a layout designer for SpotLight, an upscale fashion and style magazine. He was an investment banker.

She and Eric had lived together for a year now. They'd been dating for three. She loved him so much. They had an apartment in the city. They had a happy life. And when Eric wasn't preoccupied with work, he was the most attentive boyfriend to Meg. Unfortunately this was not the first time Meg was left solo at an event because Eric got distracted at work.

Two years ago it was his mother's birthday dinner that he neglected to show up to, leaving her alone with his entire family. A year ago it was his office party. Six months ago it was his cousin's wedding and now this.

They both worked long hours from time to time but she always made more of an effort to keep their plans. And if she didn't she always called in advance. Did he not care as much? Has he just grown to expect her to be okay with it? A million questions and doubts ran through her mind about her relationship.

"You're not gonna cry are you?" she heard a musty masculine voice ask.

She looked up.

Dimitri. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't count on it."

Dimitri had been Eric's best friend since forever. Eric had a tendency to forget plans he made with Dimitri as well. Occasionally, it was the same event such as this and Meg and Dimitri developed their own friendship that way.

"So, he ditched you again did he?"

Meg nodded, humiliated and embarrassed.

"What's this like the umpteenth time?"

She nodded, "The things I put up with for love."

He laughed.

"Well we might as well enjoy ourselves. Care for a dance, milady?" he asked acting all formal for her benefit.

She giggled, in spite of herself.

"Why, yes, kind sir." Did that really just come out of her mouth? She was shocked at her behavior. But something about Dimitri made her forgo all her normal tendancies.

She put her hand in his and he led her to the dance floor. Meg had never been much of a dancer. She had weak ankles and was always unsure of herself. But being in Dimitri's arms, she felt weightless and confident in herself. He expertly glided her around. He was quite the dancer. She looked up to compliment him, only to see that he was already staring at her.

"What?"

Dimitri didn't blink. His brown eyes never leaving her face.

"Nothing it's just..."

"Just what?"

"Your eyes. I never noticed how many different shades of violet they are. When you're sad they're so dark. But now..."

"Now what?"

"Now they are like lavender. They're so beautiful."

Meg blushed. A pang of guilt shot through her. Here she was in the arms of her boyfriend's best friend who just told her how beautiful her eyes were.

"I'm sorry that was inappropriate. Forget I said anything, okay?"

Meg looked at him as they continued dancing. Dimitri was attractive. He had become a close friend to her in these past years. And it seemed he was there more than Eric was. Even though she felt the slightest twinge of guilt, she ignored it. Something about tonight made her want to ignore it. Being in Dimitri's arms felt too right and comfortable for her to forget it all.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why should I forget it?"

He looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"Dimitri, you just said wonderful things about me. A girl can't easily forget when a cute guy says pretty things to her."

She winked. He looked confused.

There was something odd happening between them now. The music seemed to fade into the background. The only sounds they heard were each others' steps and breaths. Dimitri's face inched closer and closer to hers.

His lips lightly grazed hers, not enough to call it a kiss but just enough to ignite a fire within himself and Meg and could not easily be extinguished. Meg looked up into his eyes.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Now they're more of a royal purple."

She lightly chuckled.

"They turn that shade when I'm impassioned."

He didn't respond. He just held her closer as they continued to dance. They remained like that until the song finished. But both of them were reluctant to let go, knowing that they would call attention to themselves if they didn't. Dimitri was the first to step back.

He awkwardly stood, unsure of what to say. Meg saw this and started to say something but a waiter tapped her on the shoulder, interrupting her thoughts.

"Excuse me, a Mr. Shipman asked me to give this to you with an apology and that he'd see you at home later."

The waiter handed her a red rose with a note attached.

_Meg-_

_ Sorry I couldn't make it. Got held up. Be here late._

_ Love you._

_ -Eric_

"What does it say?" she heard Dimitri ask.

She looked up with her mouth open, ready to reply, but nothing came out. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Dimitri took the rose from her and read the note. His face paled. He looked defeated.

"You should probably get home. Eric might wonder what's keeping you," he said barely audible but stern.

Meg felt awful. She had just decided to ignore her guilt and act on her possible budding feelings she had for Dimitri. But one little mention of Eric and Dimitri backs off. Was he pushing her away? Was he ashamed?

"And we might as well just forget about what happened tonight," he added.

Meg was humiliated. She looked at him with angry violet eyes and turned toward her table. She grabbed her clutch and her phone and made a bee line for the exit. She heard Dimitri calling her name from behind her. She didn't dare turn around. Then she felt his hand on her arm. He spun her around to face him, just before she reached the front door.

"Meg, wait!"

"What? You have more to say to make me feel like an idiot?"

He frowned.

"What? No! Meg, look, I...Ugh. I don't know. I just don't know what to say."

"Don't bother apologizing!"

"No! I'm not sorry for what happened."

"You're not?"

His face inched closer and closer to hers.

"No," he whispered just before he put his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

Electromagnetic energy shot through Meg's body. Dimitri tasted so good. His lips were so soft and gentle. He pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed, processing what had just happened.

"Wow," she muttered.

He raised his eyebrow.

Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, feverishly. Her knees went out from under her in the heat of the moment, but Dimitri was there to pick her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him. Quickly thinking, not wanting to make a spectacle, he carried her toward a coat closet and locked the door. He continued his assault on her lips, running his fingers through her hair, wrinkling her new dress.

Meg was so caught up in this moment. She didn't care that Dimitri had her pinned against a wall in a dark room and was just about to unzip her dress. He had ignited a fire within her that could not be extinguished. She let his hands touch her feverish skin. With equal fervor, she undressed him. She let him, Dimitri, Eric's best friend, make love to her in a coat closet. His breathing was intense in her ear. She felt things she never knew she was capable of feeling.

When it was all over, they held each other close, not content with parting yet. They were sweaty, breathless and fully satisfied. Dimitri put his forehead to hers and lightly pressed a kiss to her full, bruised lips.

They both knew that they had started something on the dance floor that would change their relationship and their relationships with Eric forever. And the worse part was, neither of them wanted to admit that it was far from over.


	2. I Feel So Unsure

Meg slowly awoke from a deep, luxuriously long sleep. She still had her eyes closed as she stretched her arms above her head. She smiled. What an amazing night. Then she felt a body move next to her. A warm and heavy arm reached across her midsection, cuddling her.

"Morning, babe," she heard a masculine morning voice say.

But it wasn't the masculine voice she was expecting after last night.

"Eric? When did you get home?" she responded opening her eyes, rolling over on her side to face him.

His eyes were closed.

"Mm. About three hours ago."

"Have you slept?"

She rubbed her hand over his thick black hair.

"A little."

He nudged closer to her. His head rested on her shoulder. She cradled him. He was always cute like that with her.

She continued rubbing his head.

"How was the charity thing last night. Sorry I couldn't make it, by the way."

Her hand stopped rubbing his head.

Memories of last night flashed right before her eyes. The kisses. The passion. The touching. The fiery passion. The feverish whispers. Dimitri. The way he made her feel. Yet here she was in bed with her boyfriend. She wasn't sure what to do, how to act.

"It was okay. I didn't stay long."

"Did Dimitri show up? He said he might stop by."

Her heart was beating fast.

"Yes."

"Cool. Mind if I sleep in this morning?" he said sleepily.

Meg smiled.

"Of course, hard worker."

She got up out of bed and tucked him in the covers. He looked so innocent wrapped up in their bedsheets. She put on her robe and walked into the kitchen. She turned on the coffee pot. As she waited for a cup, she contemplated the situation she'd gotten herself into.

How could she have done that to Eric? He was her boyfriend! He was her live-in boyfriend! She loved him! How could she have cheated on him with his best friend? She was racked with guilt. She came home to share a bed with one man after having had sex with another. What was wrong with her? This wasn't her. She had been cheated on before she met Eric. Her ex boyfriend, Flynn, had hurt her so much. She couldn't imagine inflicting that kind of pain on someone else.

Then her phone buzzed on the kitchen counter.

She picked it up. She had a text message from Dimitri. And a few missed calls.

_Meg, we need to talk._

_I need to see you._

_Call me back._

Meg looked at the words until they were a blur on the screen. What was she supposed to say? What did she want to say? What had she done?

Dimitri sat in Starbucks drinking his caramel mocha latte, checking his phone every five seconds for a response from Meg. After last night, he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. Until he asked her to dance, he had never thought of Meg as anything other than a close friend. But then he held her in his arms and swayed with her on the dance floor. And then everything changed. He didn't know if it was the music, the dance or her but there was definitely something there.

He had to see her.

His phone buzzed.

_Where are you?_

_**Starbucks. Around the corner.**_

_Give me five minutes._

He actually had butterflies knowing that she was on her way here. He couldn't believe what was happening. She was his best friend's girlfriend. She was off limits. He had broken so many guy codes last night. Even so, he had a thirst for Meg that could not be quenched after just one night of passion.

The front door opened and he saw Meg hurry in scanning the coffee shop for him. Their eyes met. He had to stop himself from jumping up and wrapping her up in his arms. They needed to talk about things first.

"Hey."

She sat down.

"Hi. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

He held back his boyish grin at the thought of the dreams he had about her last night.

"Very. So..."

"So...about last night..."

"Look, Meg. I have to be honest here - "

"Dimitri, Eric can never know about last night. It'll kill him."

Dimitri lost his train of thought. What did she just say?

"Eric?"

"Yes, Eric. Your best friend. My boyfriend. He can't know what happened between us."

"What exactly did happen, Meg?" he challenged. He could see she was trying to deny the mutual feelings they shared last night.

"As far as Eric is concerned, nothing. I could never hurt him like that."

"But you did."

"Dimitri, you did, too."

"I know. And that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"There is nothing to talk about. Last night was a mistake and there is no need to bring it up again."

Dimitri looked down. He wasn't going to lie. He was hurt. Last night hadn't been a mistake for him. It had been like an epiphany. A light had gone off inside that had been blacked out for too long.

"Meg, I would never intentionally hurt Eric. You know that. But you can't ask me to pretend that last night didn't happen or better yet didn't mean anything."

He reached across the table and put his hand over hers. She looked down, longingly.

"I'm not sure what happened last night but there's no way in hell I could ever forget it."

"We have to. For his sake."

Dimitri looked deeply into Meg's eyes. They were a deep lavender blue. A new shade of violet he hadn't seen yet. She was lying. He knew it. He could feel it. He didn't understand it. But he would accept it...for now.

"If that's the way you truly feel..." he whispered.

Hesitantly, she nodded.

"Alright then. It never happened."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Dimitri."

She got up to leave. He stared at the table in a confused trance.

"This really is for the best, you know?" she said before walking out.

He watched her go with longing eyes.

This was definitely going to test his strength.


	3. Though It's Easy to Pretend

"Hey, you wanna go to Charming's game with me tonight?" Eric asked as he spread jelly on his toast.

Meg was lost in her thoughts at breakfast. She had barely heard Eric.

"What?"

"My brother. Charming. His basketball game is tonight. You wanna go with me?" he repeated, taking a bite.

"I think I can fit that in. I thought Dimitri was going with you."

"I know. Funniest thing. I got a text from him this morning saying he had a work thing and couldn't make it."

Meg's face grew hot. Her heart sank like stone to her stomach. She slowly took a small bite of her eggs. She knew exactly why Dimitri backed out of his plans with Eric. And it had nothing to do with work. It had been two days since her conversation with Dimitri. She thought of nothing but the devastated look on his face since then. They had both agreed to move on with their lives just as before. Why wasn't he following the plan? And more importantly why couldn't she stop thinking about their night of passion? Hadn't she told him that as far as she was concerned it never happened? Why couldn't she just let it go?

"Oh. Well, that stinks. I'm sure I can go with you, sweetie."

"Awesome. You haven't been to one of his games in a long time. And I promise to take you out somewhere nice afterward. Make up for standing you up the other night."

He leaned over the table and placed a quick kiss on her lips. She could feel his smile when his lips touched hers. She almost froze. While she normally relished in the taste and feel of Eric's kisses, even the small pecks, they paled in comparison to the heat she felt from Dimitri. That thought scared her more than anything. She enjoyed Eric's kisses. Eric was her boyfriend. She loved him. She would never hurt him. She had to forget the feeling of being kissed by Dimitri. For Eric's sake.

"You are so sweet."

"Well, I guess I just love ya a lot."

"I love you, too."

And she really did. She loved Eric. He was her everything.

"I know another way you could make it up to me."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah."

"You can be a little late for work this morning, right, babe?"

He grinned reading her mind. He nodded.

"For you? Of course."

With that, Meg got up from the table and sauntered into their bedroom, swaying her hips back and forth, beckoning him to follow. He eagerly jumped up and joined her in the bedroom.

They were both late for work. Eric walked in his office with a beaming smile on his face. Everyone knew why he was late. His satisfied smile and chipper attitude said it all. But Meg's face told a different story. She walked in her office with a halfhearted smile as she tried to listen to her assistant, Jane, give her all the morning's updates. She put her bag on her desk and slumped down in her chair.

"...And then Mrs. DeVill wants you to talk with Anita about next month's cover."

Meg was so distracted by this morning's events she had forgotten to respond.

"Ms. Thebes?" Jane inquired.

"What? Oh I'm sorry. Yes, thanks. I'll get right on that."

Jane made an awkward smile and left.

Meg put her head back against the back of her chair. Why did she feel this way? Making love with Eric used to be exciting and thrilling, leaving her with a full heart and a happy smile. But today she just felt empty and worthless. Had one night really turned her world upside down? She shook off the feeling and continued with her duties. She would fight this feeling. She would stick to her original plan. She loved Eric that much.

5:00 PM.

The game started at 6:45.

Eric had promised he'd be home by 4.

Meg sat at the table, nervously tapping her fingers on the surface. He had done it again.

Her phone buzzed.

_Hey, babe. So sorry. I'm stuck at work again. -_-_

_**When will you be home?**_

_Probably late. Go to the game. Enjoy yourself. Ask Jane to go with you. I'm sorry. I love you! _

_**Love you.**_

Great.

She was just about to call Jane when she heard a knock at the door.

She got up and opened the door only to find Dimitri standing there wearing his gaming gear.

"Hey. Eric ready yet?"

"What? Eric said you had a work thing!"

"I did but I got out of it."

"Well, unfortunately he couldn't get out of his."

"Standing me up now? Man, if he wasn't my best friend..."

"Well, actually he stood us both up. He asked me to go when he thought you couldn't."

He nodded.

"Oh well. Are you gonna use the tickets? Cuz, I know you don't really like sports, so I can take them if you want."

Meg looked at him suspiciously.

"Um. Sure. I guess. If you have someone to go with you."

He grinned like a schoolboy.

"Yeah. Actually. I think I do."

"What's that look for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just this girl I've been giving guitar lessons to for a couple weeks. She seemed pretty in to me at her lesson today. I think I'm gonna give her a call."

Meg frowned, dejected.

"Oh. Well. Have fun with her then."

"Oh, believe me. I will. Thanks, Meggie. You're a peach! Tell Eric, hey for me. See ya."

And he was gone.

He was acting just as she'd asked him to. As if nothing had ever happened. As if their tryst on Saturday had meant nothing to him. As if she was just his best friend's girlfriend. If this was what she truly wanted from him, then why did she feel like she had been kicked in the stomach?


	4. To Waste the Chance That I've Been Given

Dimitri left Meg and Eric's building fighting the urge to run right back up the stairs and apologize to Meg for his behavior. But he couldn't do that. She wanted things this way. So that's how they were gonna be. He pulled out his phone to call Jasmine, the girl he'd been teaching guitar to.

"Hello?"

"Jasmine?"

"Dimitri? Hi! What's up?"

"Well I have two tickets to the Stallions' game tonight if you wanna go with me?"

"Uh. Yeah! I love basketball!"

"Great. Meet me out in front of the shop?"

"Sure. I'll go get ready. Be there in five!"

He hung up, excited for his date with Jasmine.

Jasmine was no doubt one of the most beautiful women he'd ever met in his life. She had long, thick black hair that she wore down. She had beautiful chocolate brown almond-shaped eyes that were intoxicating. Her skin was golden bronze. She always wore short shirts that bared her flat, toned midriff. She was every guy's wet dream. And he had a date with her tonight.

As he continued his walk to his guitar shop, he thought about why he was doing this. Sure, he was definitely attracted to Jasmine. He had been since her first lesson. Who wouldn't be. He'd had plenty of opportunities to ask her out before now. Was he doing this to get back at Meg for so easily discarding the other night? He didn't know. But what he did know is he was moving on from that night, as per her request.

He rounded the corner and Jasmine was already there, anxiously waiting. She saw him and waved. She was wearing a cutoff Stallions' jersey and short shorts with flip flops. She could not NOT look good. Ever. He ran the short distance between them.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. So, you got the tickets?"

He nodded, holding them up.

"Then let's go watch some bball!"

She put her arm in his and they walked down the street together. He hoped this could be the beginning of something great.

Dimitri's alarm went off, beeping incessantly.

He was not ready to wake up yet.

He silenced his phone's alarm and tossed his phone on the floor.

He rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. What a night.

He could honestly say he had a good time with Jasmine. She was quite the avid basketball fan. The Stallions beat the Crows 72-42. Jasmine was star struck when Dimitri told her that his best friend's brother was Charming Shipman. He even managed to get Eric's little bro to take a photo with her. Then Dimitri took her to a bar for a drink and a small bite after the victory. They talked and got to know each other. She was so easy going. She was such an interesting person. She was a fashion designer. She lived in a studio downtown and she took up guitar as a hobby because she loves music.

At the end of the night, he walked her home and even managed to kiss her good night. Her lips were ripe and full – the most perfect kissable lips. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the kiss. It was nice. It as tender. It was not unpleasant. He returned home, content with himself in a pretty solid first date.

When he put head to pillow, though, it was a completely different story. He tossed and turned all night. He was unable to get comfortable. It was either too hot or too cold in his room. His pillow was either too flat or too full. Laying on his right side wasn't as comfortable as laying on his stomach, but that hurt his neck. There was just no simple solution. He wasn't sure when or even if he fell asleep that night or that morning, he guessed.

Then it dawned on him. He didn't sleep because Meg was constantly in the back of his mind. Even though he had just been out on possibly one of the greatest dates of his life with Jasmine, he knew it had all been in vain. He only asked Jasmine to the game to get back at Meg. But he ended up really enjoying himself. So why was he losing sleep? He felt guilty.

Suddenly he jolted upright in bed. He felt guilty. He felt guilty for having a good time with a girl other than Meg. Why did he feel guilty? Meg wasn't even his girlfriend. She had told him that there was nothing between them other than friendship. So then why did he feel like he betrayed Meg?

Dimitri didn't know and wasn't really eager to find out any time soon. He threw his feet over the side of the bed and grabbed his phone from the floor. He had a message from Jasmine.

_Good morning! Thanks for last night! So much fun! _

He smiled triumphantly, determined to see this through. And forget about whatever he thought he had felt for Meg. He went through his normal morning routine and headed out the door to tackle another working day. He would try his hardest to forget that guilty feeling and pursue his new relationship with Jasmine.


	5. Maybe It's Better This Way

It was finally Friday.

Meg walked in her apartment, dropped her bag and plopped herself down on the couch. This week had been grueling. SpotLight's cover was changing and Meg had been working with new graphic designers all week to come up with something they all agreed on. She was really looking forward to a night in, resting, relaxing.

There was a key in the lock. Her front door opened.

"You're home early."

"Well, it is Friday and if I'm not mistaken, I owe you for ditching two date nights."

"Eric, you don't owe me anything."

He sat down on the couch beside her. He turned toward her. His bright blue eyes pleading.

"Yes, I absolutely do," he took her hands in his. "Meg, you are the most important person in the world to me and I've stood you up one too many times this week. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't repay my beautiful girlfriend with everything she deserves and more?"

He brought her hands to his lips.

She smiled.

He may work late and leave her alone a lot but he sure knew how to lay on the charm real thick.

"You're cute."

"You're beautiful."

She blushed.

"So what does my baby girl want to do tonight?"

Meg sighed.

"Honestly? I really just want to chill on the couch and watch TV. It's been a crazy week."

She kicked her shoes off and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"Your wish is my command," he said handing her the remote. "Shall I get comfortable clothes for you? How about ordering a pizza or some Chinese?"

"Chinese."

"I'm on it," he said, placing a light kiss to her nose.

She didn't know what she did to deserve the royal treatment.

Ten minutes later, he brought her her pajamas and a blanket. Twenty minutes later, she had her Chinese food and was in her comfy clothes, snuggled under a blanket watching a marathon of _Real Housewives of New Jersey_.

"Anything else, dear?"

"Well, the couch is awful lonely."

She motioned with her finger for him to join her. He did without protest and put her head in his lap. He began stroking her hair. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this relaxed, this adored. Eric truly was the perfect boyfriend.

Their bliss was rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. You just relax."

He opened the door, expecting it to be the Chinese food.

"Oh, hey, man. Long time no talk."

"Right. So where we going tonight?" she heard Dimitri say.

"What?"

"Um it's the third Friday. Third Fridays are always guys' night, dude."

"What? Damn. I totally forgot."

Meg sat herself up.

"Eric, you can go. It's fine."

He scurried over to her.

"Are you sure? I hate to leave you again."

Meg was just about to respond when Dimitri beat her to the punch.

"No. Man. It's cool. We can postpone this."

"No, Dimitri, really. You guys go out. Have some fun. I'll be fine. I've got my TV, my Chinese food - "

Before Meg could finish, Eric's phone began to ring.

"Eric Shipman...What?...You've got to be kidding me...No, I can't...But Mr. Radcliffe, I'm busy tonight...Yes, I understand...Okay...Yes. Alright. I'll be right in."

He hung up the phone with a disappointed sigh.

"Looks like I won't be able to hang out with either of you guys tonight."

"What's the problem now?" Meg asked, distressed.

"Some client is not happy with us. I'm so sorry, babe. I feel terrible."

"Work is work. I understand, Eric."

"You're amazing. Putting up with me. Seriously, Dimitri, does it get any better than Meg?"

Meg hoped that was a rhetorical question and Dimitri wouldn't answer.

"No. I guess not," he replied, quietly.

She knew he meant it, too.

"Alright, well. I guess I better get going. Bye, love," he said, kissing the top of her head. Then he said goodbye to Dimitri and headed out the door.

Meg was devastated and not to mention humiliated. Dimitri witnessed her disappointment yet again. She didn't like that.

"I should go."

"No. Wait."

She jumped up off the couch. Her blanket fell to the floor.

She was wearing short plaid cotton shorts and a purple cami. She didn't realized how little clothes she wore until just then. She snatched the blanket off the floor and covered herself up a bit.

"At least have some food. There's no way I can finish all this by myself."

He chuckled a bit.

"Alright. I am a bit hungry."

He sat down on the couch next to her and helped himself to some dim sun.

"So, how was your week?" Meg asked, nervously.

"Pretty good. Thanks for the tickets by the way."

"Oh yeah. I heard they won. Who'd you go with?"

As soon as she asked the question she knew she didn't want to hear the answer.

"This girl Jasmine. She's been in the shop a few times."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yep. I had a great time."

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah. She's pretty cool."

"Are you going to see her again?"

Meg realized she was asking way too many questions. She sounded more like a reporter than a friend.

"Meg, why are you doing this?"

She looked up at him confused. His brown eyes were serious and his face was stern.

"Doing what?"

"Asking all these questions. Meg, you're sounding a bit jealous."

"Jealous! Why would I be jealous. There's nothing to be jealous about, remember?"

"Oh, I remember, Meg."

"You remember nothing because nothing happened."

He put his food down on the table and looked at her.

"And how long are we going to keep telling ourselves that?"

"As long as it takes."

"As long as it takes for what?"

"To forget."

"How's that going for you?"

She looked at him, stumped. How was their plan going for her? She didn't really have a clear answer. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing was forthcoming.

"Mhm. Me either."

"What?"

"It's not working for me either."

"It has to. Eric's your best friend. And he's my boyfriend."

"And you are his perfect little Meg Pie."

"You don't have to sound so hateful."

"Sorry. Look. I thought this would be easier. But. I don't know..."

"What? Tell me."

She put her hand on his arm. The instant her skin touched his, heat radiated through her body. Why did Dimitri have this power over her? She leaned in closer. He did too. Their foreheads met. She could feel his warm breath on her cheeks. Her hands squeezed his arms anxiously. She waited for what seemed like an eternity for his lips to touch hers but they never did. She opened her eyes and he had moved away from her.

"I have to go."

She didn't protest this time. She watched him stride out the door. She turned her attention back to the TV and the drama that was New Jersey and continued feasting on her Chinese food as if Dimitri were never there. That was her plan and she vowed to stick to it no matter what.


	6. Time Can Never Mend

It was Monday morning. The start of another week.

Meg begrudgingly dragged herself from her comfortable bed and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the light and felt blinded by the florescent bulbs. She put her hands on the sink and assessed herself in the mirror. She was not pleased.

Who is this girl?

Meg looked at herself in the mirror. Usually she liked the face that looked back at her. But the ashen faced, weary-eyed, messy-haired girl that was looking back at her this morning was not who Meg expected to see.

Ever since that Friday when she and Dimitri had had yet another awkward and painful altercation, she didn't feel like herself. She was always tired. She was fatigued. She dreaded her morning alarm. She felt depressed. She felt gross. She felt like hiding away in her room. Why was she so melancholy lately?

"Morning, babe."

Eric interrupted her thoughts and entered the bathroom. He kissed her on the cheek as he made his way to the shower. He turned it on and took off his robe. Meg watched him. He always slept in the nude. Normally she was fascinated by his body and thoroughly enjoyed watching him disrobe in the mornings, but today she felt too unlike herself to be fascinated with anything let alone Eric's perfectly toned physique. What was wrong with her?

"Care to join me?" He asked, winking with a mischievous grin.

Meg stared at him blankly.

"Nah. I'm good."

"You sure?"

She nodded, tiredly.

"Ah, come on Meg Pie," he said wrapping his arms around her from behind. "You know you love morning showers with me."

He spoke the truth. He nuzzled his face in her hair and made a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder. She didn't know why but she was seriously irritated with his affectionate behavior this morning. She had always loved getting fawned over but the way she felt right now, it all just annoyed her more than anything. She tensely shrugged him off, surprising him.

"I said. I'm fine, okay?"

He stepped back, stunned. She had never really acted that way with him before.

"Jeez. Sorry. What's with you today?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired is all."

She was deliberately being snarky.

"Well you've been 'just tired' for a while now. Are you sure you're okay? Something happen at work?"

She glared at Eric. True she hadn't been herself from quite some time but she didn't need his attitude. Her mind was preoccupied and she felt down about herself. Eric's lecture was not helping a bit.

"Well, gee, next time I'll try to be tired when it's more convenient for you!"

She stormed out of the bathroom. She sat on the bed with a sigh. What was wrong with her? She had literally just lashed out at Eric for no apparent reason. She put her head in her hands, questioning everything. She laid back looking up at the spinning ceiling fan. Then she continued with her morning routine.

She got dressed and brushed her hair out. She didn't feel like messing with it this morning, so she threw it up in a messy yet cute bun. She applied minimal make-up but just enough to cover the dark circles that formed under her eyes. She packed her bag full of important work papers and her wallet. Then she reached in the drawer in her beside table to get her pills. She made it an obsessive compulsive habit to take her birth control every morning. But when she opened the pill packet she was surprised that all the active pills were gone. And she had already taken three of the sugar pills. Meg gasped. She should have started her period four days ago.

Her heart beat fast against her chest. She counted back the days. It had been almost a month since her coat closet encounter with Dimitri. Meg felt a cool sweat form at the nape of her neck. She felt physically ill. Her head was spinning. Her breathing grew heavy. She dared not think it. No. She couldn't be. Could she? Meg had to find out and fast.

She grabbed her things and sprinted toward the front door. She scribbled a note for Eric. She had just heard the shower turn off and she didn't want him to see her in such a frantic state. He was already concerned about her 'tiredness.' She knew that if he pushed her further she would break. She couldn't risk that until she knew for sure.

The walk to the drug store seemed like it took forever. The entire time every conceivable possibility went through Meg's head. Was it Dimitri's? It could be Eric's. What if it's not. What if she was? She was terrified to know the answer. She burst into the drug store and made a bee line for the family planning aisle.

There were so many choices. Two packs. Four packs. Digital read. Non-digital read. Generic. Brand name. Find out in ten minutes. Find out in twenty minutes. It was making her situation that much more anxiety-filled for her. Meg's face grew hot. She had to decide. Meg decided on the four pack, digital read name brand that let you know the results in ten minutes. It was the most expensive and according the box the most accurate. She wanted accuracy or all this anxiety was for nothing.

She rushed to the counter. She nearly threw the box on the counter, not even bothering to wait for the customer ahead of her to finish his purchase. She was panting now. She couldn't stand this anticipation.

"Meg?"

She looked up. Her heart skipped a beat. He was the customer in front of her.

"Dimitri."

Her voice was barely audible, she was breathing so heavily.

"Are you okay?"

She continued panting at a loss for words. He looked down at the counter. His face grew pale. His eyes grew wide. His mouth dropped open. Then he stared at her. He was speechless. So was she. She didn't know what to say or how to say it. She only knew that she needed to get this test and get out of here before she had to have an awkward conversation.

"That will be $22.50," she vaguely heard the cashier say.

She handed him her debit card and threw the box in her bag She tried as best she could to divert her way around Dimitri but he was too quick for her. His strong hand clasped around her arm. He pulled her away from the register. He put his hands on her shoulders. She felt trapped.

"Meg, is there something you need to tell me?"

"No."

"Really? What's that?"

He nodded to the box in her bag.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

She nodded.

"Meg. It's me. What's going on?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business if I think about what you're not telling me."

"I'm not keeping anything from you."

"Does Eric know?"

She glared at him.

"Eric doesn't know anything. And neither do I and neither do you. So if you don't mind, I'm late for work!"

She stormed out of the drug store, leaving Dimitri standing there dumbfounded.

She was too ashamed to look back. She didn't know what she would do if the answer was positive. She stopped on the sidewalk and took the box out of her bag. She examined it thinking it held all the answers. She put it back and continued on her way to work, as if nothing had happened. And she hoped it was true.


	7. Ignorance Is Kind

Dimitri paced the sidewalk, running his fingers through his hair. Sweat formed at the nape of his neck.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up," Dimitri muttered to himself outside the restaurant. He was meeting Jasmine in about ten minutes.

"Hi, you've reached Meg Thebes. I'm - "

He hung up.

Three days. Three days he had been trying and trying to get in touch with her after running into her that morning in the drug store. She hadn't called or texted to let him know the results of her test. He paced the sidewalk. He decided to call her again. Straight to voicemail. He tried again. Voicemail. He knew she was deliberately avoiding him.

"Hi, Meg. It's me. Dimitri. I think you know why I'm calling. Please call me back. Bye."

He hung up and sighed heavily against the wall.

"Rough day?

He looked up.

"Jasmine! Hey!"

She was beautiful. She wore an off the shoulder white top with a gold necklace. She had on a black mini-skirt and boots. Her hair was up in a fancy bun. She wore gold hoop earrings. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. He was glad he had a date with her tonight to distract him from his thoughts about Meg.

He leaned forward and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"You just look a little stressed out. Is everything alright at the shop?"

He awkwardly smiled, trying to cover up is anxiety.

"Nah. I'm good. Ready to eat?"

She nodded. He put his arm around her and they walked into the restaurant together. Dimitri focused all his attention on his new girlfriend and their dinner date tonight. Meg would not cross his mind. Or so he hoped.

…

"And then my agent says that I've been one of the designers chosen for Fashion Week!" Jasmine exclaimed, ecstatic.

"Wow. Jas, that's awesome. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks! I've been working so hard on some new stuff lately. I feel like I've really earned it."

"You have. You have."

She looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay?"

Dimitri blinked a few times, wondering what she was getting at.

"Of course. Why?"

"You just seem a bit distracted."

She put her hand over his on the table.

"If something's bothering you, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Dimitri saw her hand on his. He enjoyed her soft silky smooth skin. He just stare at it as if that gesture held all the answers to his problems and uncertainties.

"Dimitri, are you thinking of breaking up with me?"

His head shot up, looking her in the eye.

"What? Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Well you're distracted, you keep staring off into space and you've only been half listening to me! To me those are all signs of a break up."

Dimitri put Jasmine's hands in his and brought them to his lips. She leaned forward.

"Jasmine, I am not – I repeat – not breaking up with you."

"Then what's going on? I'm worried about you."

He sighed.

"Really. It's nothing. Just some family stuff is all."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah. It's okay. I don't need to worry you with my family's issues."

She smiled.

"You wouldn't be worrying me. I care about you. I'm already worried!"

"I know. I know. And I appreciate that."

He smiled and kissed her on the mouth. He loved kissing her. She was an amazing kisser. But deep in his heart he longed to kiss someone else. He leaned back with a smile on his face as he slowly opened his eyes. She was smiling, too. Her dark brown eyes were practically giddy. She was definitely one in a million.

So why was he sitting her on a date with a knockout, but thinking about an equally beautiful girl who was already taken? Jasmine wanted him. She cared about him. She was more than interested in him. And she could play guitar. What more could he ask for?

Meg. He thought to himself. Meg. He could ask for Meg.


	8. There's No Comfort in the Truth

Meg reached for her alarm. 7 AM. Time to get up. She made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the light and looked in the mirror. She stared at the tired girl looking back at her and looked at her quizzically. Four days ago she had taken all four tests when she got to work. She barely got anything done that morning, she was racked with worry and nervousness. The first test said negative. She took another to make sure. Another negative. The last two – same result. And yesterday she got her period. Finally.

The results were exactly what she wanted. She was not pregnant. She did not have to worry about who the father was or how to tell Eric her secret. But as she looked at herself in the mirror now, she wondered if she really could keep this secret inside her for a moment longer. It was literally eating her up. It had already caused her to have a late period. It was causing her sleepless nights and irritability. But then she thought of the pain seeing Flynn with another girl. Seeing how he kissed her, held her. She remembered the stabbing feeling in her stomach and the shock afterward. She could never inflict that kind of serious emotional pain on Eric. So she would keep her secret. She would keep it forever.

The bathroom door opened. Eric strolled in. He didn't greet her in his normal way. He hadn't done so since their morning fight four days ago. She watched him disrobe and turn on the shower. She looked him up and down admiring the beauty of his perfectly sculpted body. She got the urge to sneak up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. She pressed her barely clothed body up against his back. She kissed his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch lately."

She felt his hand over hers on his chest.

"With Fashion Week coming up, I've been really stressed and I was taking it out on you."

It was partly true.

"Will you forgive me?" she said against his back, pressing a light kiss in between his shoulder blades.

He sighed.

"Meg of course I can forgive you. I love you."

He turned around and kissed her fully on the mouth.

"Believe me, I know how stressful jobs can be."

They laughed and he continued kissing her.

"So. Will you join me this morning?"

He winked. She giggled and raised her arms above her head so he could undress her, just before joining him in the shower.

* * *

><p><p>

"Good morning!" Meg greeted her assistant Jane with a chipper disposition.

"Good morning to you, too, Ms. Thebes. May I inquire as to the reason for your good mood?"

"I know! I'm generally not a morning person. But I've just had a really good start to my day!"

She smiled back at Jane before unlocking the door to her office.

"Oh, Ms. Thebes. Before I forget, you have four messages this morning."

"Already? Jeez, is Cruella that worried about the Fashion Week issue?" Meg asked putting her bag on her desk.

Jane chuckled.

"No, actually it's a Mister Ivanovic."

Meg froze.

"Well there goes my morning," she muttered to herself.

"Is something wrong?"

Meg shook her head not wanting to explain to Jane the whole sordid tale that was she and Dimitri.

"Just ignore his calls will you? And don't answer if he calls again."

Jane nodded and exited her office.

Meg sat down with a sigh. She and Eric were better but she and Dimitri definitely were not. She pulled out her phone from her bag while she waited for her computer to turn on. Six missed calls, two voicemails and over forty text messages. All from Dimitri. She knew she should respond but she figured the less contact with Dimitri the better. No one else knew about the pregnancy tests and no one else was going to know. That was her plan from the beginning but of course fate and to jump in and cause her to bump into Dimitri thus, ruining her plans.

She decided to curtly respond to get him to cease this digital harassment once and for all.

_Stop calling me. Stop texting me. Leave me alone._

Her heart beat fast as she sent the text message. She felt the slightest twinge of guilt for being so harsh with him but it went away as soon as it came.

She put her phone down and began her day of work.

Not two hours later when she was in the middle of looking over potential design layouts, she heard loud voices coming from Jane's desk. She got up and looked out her window. She gasped. Jane was in a heated argument with a tall, slender man with brown hair and an angry face.

"Dimitri," she whispered to herself.

She watched as Dimitri forced his way past Jane and into her office. Meg opened the door with a stern expression.

"Oh, you mean you're actually going to accept my visit? How kind of you?"

Meg gestured for him to come in.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Ms. Thebes, but - "

"It's alright, Jane. I can handle this. Thanks."

Meg shut her door with a bang. She turned toward Dimitri. He was sitting in a chair in front of her desk, obviously waiting to be heard. His legs were crossed. His arms were folded. His lips were pursed. She walked behind her desk and sat down. She put her hands on her desk

"May I help you?"

"Really? After four days of dodging my calls this is what I get? Meg, you know why I'm here."

She nodded.

"What? You're just not going to say anything?"

"No."

Dimitri rolls his eyes and leans forward, pounding his fist on the desk.

"Tell me what I want to know!"

Meg had never seen him this irritated. His eyes were bloodshot, his face was sweaty and if she wasn't mistaken he too had dark circles under his eyes. Suddenly she had a deep feeling of concern for him. She got up and went around to sit in front of him on the desk. She put her hands to his face, examining him.

"Are you alright? You look terrible!"

"Gee, thanks."

"No, seriously. Are you sick?"

"No. I just haven't been sleeping."

"Why?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes again and backed away from her.

"Why do you think? The last time I saw you, you were buying a pregnancy test, Meg. I haven't been able to stop thinking about that for four whole days. That is a lot of sleepless and disturbed nights."

She paled.

"Meg, look. Whatever happens, you have to know that I'm always here for you when you need me. Whatever decision you make, I'll support you."

She looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"And if you choose to keep it, I'll help you find a way to tell Eric. We can do this together. I promise."

He put out his hands and entangled his fingers in hers. Meg's body grew hot from his innocent touch. She looked up into his eyes. His face was edging closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her face. Any moment now, his lips would be on hers and all bets would be off.

"It was a false alarm, Dimitri."

He pulled away.

"What?"

"I'm not pregnant. Just stress."

She walked back behind her desk and sat down. Dimitri stood there, dumbfounded and confused.

"Oh."

"This doesn't change anything, though."

"Huh?"

"Our situation or lack there of. There is still nothing between us. I'm with Eric and I presume you're still with Jasmine."

He nodded.

The looked at each other for a moment that seemed like eternity. The silence spoke volumes of what feelings they kept from each other. Meg was torn. Dimitri was speechless.


	9. Pain is All You'll Find

**A/N Hello all, sorry for the late update! I know I'm usually better at updating but this week has been crazy! I'm really thankful for the new favorites and followers and even a review! It's not much but I'll take it! And I appreciate it a lot! This chapter was kind of a transition chapter so I apologize in advance if it's a bit boring. Hope you keep following! Xoxo JTD**

* * *

><p><p>

Meg and Jane walked into The Black Pearl Cafe at exactly 1:15. Right on schedule. Cruella, the editor and chief had scheduled a luncheon for the new designers at Fashion Week to meet and greet with SpotLight employees. Although Meg was extremely excited to meet the newest and trendiest in today's fashions, a luncheon was the last place she wanted to be.

Her neck was sore. Her eyes were still blurry from staring at her computer screen for five hours straight. The Fashion Week issue of SpotLight was scheduled to go to the printers in less than 24 hours and it was not the least bit ready. Meg sighed. She so wanted to enjoy this lunch! And she wanted Jane to enjoy it as well. Jane was more of a fashion monger than Meg was. Dammit, she thought. Why did Cruella have to schedule this luncheon with Fashion Week's new designers during print? Sometimes Meg thought Cruella intentionally did stuff like that to make her employee's lives miserable.

"Meg, darling!" she heard Cruella's raspy voice call.

"Hello, Cruella."

Cruella kissed both her cheeks in the way she always did.

"Isn't this absolutely fabulous? You must meet this wonderful designer! Over here, darling, over here! Come, darling. Come!" Cruella said, practically yanking Meg in the direction of this 'wonderful' designer.

"Jasmine, darling. Meet Meg Thebes, are layout and design expert! Meg this is Jasmine Iago." Meg was sure Cruella would've said more if she could but she was called away by the caterer.

Meg smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Wait, Meg Thebes? I think you're friends with my boyfriend."

Meg looked at her quizzically.

"Dimitri Ivanovic?"

Meg's blood ran cold.

So this was Jasmine.

Meg looked at her more closely. She was a stunner, that's for sure. From her flawlessly tan skin to her jet black hair and her almond shaped brown eyes. Meg felt insignificant compared to a knockout like Jasmine.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah. So you're the Jasmine he's been talking about so much."

She blushed. Meg hated that.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well congratulations on making it to Fashion Week. Can I see some of your designs?"

Meg thought if she had to be stuck at an event with this girl then she might as well make the most out of it.

Jasmine eagerly grabbed her portfolio an began showing Meg her sketches. Meg was amazed. Jasmine was not only extremely beautiful but amazingly talented. No wonder Dimitri liked her so much. That for some unknown reason made her very self-conscious and unworthy. Was she jealous? Maybe of Jasmine's beauty and talent but not because she was with Dimitri. Surely not. But Meg couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

><p><p>

It was finally 5. Closing time. Dimitri was just about to put the closing sign up when his phone buzzed. His body temperature rose. It was from Meg.

_Can we meet up later?_

In all honesty, he hadn't given Meg a single thought since that awkward conversation in her office last week. He had been going according to her plan. She had Eric. He had Jasmine. But here she was texting him again. What did this mean? He was curious to know more.

**Yeah. O'Malley's in five?**

_Works for me. :)_

Dimitri was confused by that smiley face. Why did she want to see him? What did she have up her sleeve? A thousand thoughts were running through his brain as he locked the door to the shop. He started to head toward O'Malley's when he heard someone call his name.

"Glad I caught you!"

He turned around to see a flushed Jasmine standing in front of his shop.

"Hey, babe."

He kissed her full on the mouth. He tried to mask is surprise.

"Did we have a lesson planned for today?"

"No. I just wanted to drop by and see if you wanted to go grab a drink or something."

Dimitri paled. He was supposed to meet Meg. He wanted to meet Meg, painfully.

"Actually I just made plans with Eric."

"Oh, bummer. Well maybe Meg wants to do something since you guys are having guys night."

Dimitri froze.

"Meg? I didn't realize that you two knew each other."

"Well, we just met today. SpotLight had a luncheon for all the new designers at Fashion Week."

"Oh. Duh. She works there. I forgot that. So what did you two talk about?"

"Oh, not much. I showed her my portfolio. She asked how things were going with us. She said she hadn't seen you in a while. Then we talked about Fashion Week. You know, girl stuff."

Dimitri faked a smile listening to Jasmine's story. That's what that text was about. It had nothing to do with Dimitri and everything to do with Jasmine. Meg was jealous. Dimitri was a little disappointed. He thought Meg was finally ready to talk about their situation for real instead of ignoring the issue. But all she wanted was an ego boost, a reassurance that he still wanted her more than he wanted Jasmine. Even though it was true, he wouldn't give in to Meg. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing he's just pining away until she makes up her mind.

"On second thought, let's do something tonight. Eric stood me up last time. I guess we're even now."

Jasmine's eyes lit up.

"Really? Great!"

Dimitri put his arm around Jasmine and they strolled down the street together. He pushed all thoughts of Meg to the back of his mind.

* * *

><p><p>

Meg looked at her phone. It was nearing 6. She had texted Dimitri at 5. She sighed. Where was he. All the texts she'd sent in the last hour had gone unanswered. She wondered what was up. She didn't want to think that he would pull the same stuff that Eric always did, but she couldn't deny it. He had stood her up. She sat alone in O'Malley's looking at her second glass of pinot noir. Dimitri had stood her up. So he did prefer Jasmine. Meg was just a dalliance that he eventually got over...even though he said he couldn't.

Meg sighed again. Why did she care so much? She had a perfectly loving boyfriend. Things were going a lot better for them lately. But that night was still in the back of her mind. And not for guilty reasons, for curious ones. What were those feelings from that night? That's what she wanted to talk to Dimitri about, but it was obvious to her now that he didn't feel the same way.

She didn't have time to ponder anymore about the subject. A male laughter that was all too familiar to her caught her attention. She turned around, slowly, afraid to come face to face with the man attached to that laugh. She so wanted to be wrong about it but she wasn't. There he was. Flynn Rider. Her ex-boyfriend. He was sitting at the bar, smooth-talking some blonde in a tight pink dress. He still had the same crooked smile and trusting brown eyes. The thought of it made her cringe. He ran his fingers through the blonde's hair and Meg felt the bile rise in her stomach.

She pulled some cash out of her purse, threw it on the table and quickly left. She felt miserable and unwanted. Flynn had left her for someone prettier. Eric typically chose the office over her. Dimitri picked someone prettier. Meg felt unloved and unappreciated. She walked home in a slump, fighting back tears, wishing she'd never let Dimitri lead her to the dance floor.


	10. The Things We Want to Say

The bell sounded. A new customer for Dimitri. He came out from his storeroom. He found Eric standing at a display, eying the guitars hanging on the wall. Dimitri smirked.

"Thinking about taking up the guitar, my friend."

Eric turned.

"Haha. Like I have the time."

Dimitri smiled and laughed at his friend's joke, but inwardly he cringed, thinking of Meg.

"So, what's up, man?"

"Not a whole lot. Just thought I'd stop in on my lunch hour. I know I've sorta been MIA lately."

Dimitri nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed. Work keeping you busy?"

Eric nodded.

"And I think it's taking it's toll on Meg."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Which is where you come in."

Dimitri grew stiff. Sweat perspired on the nape of his neck. His body temperature skyrocketed. What was he supposed to say to that? What did Eric want from him? Had Meg told him? Dimitri wondered if standing Meg up last night had just broken her sanity completely.

"How exactly?"

"Well, Meg's birthday is coming up next week and I want to do something really special for her considering I've been such a flake lately."

Dimitri felt relief sweep through him. Eric was still in the dark about Meg and him.

"Sounds good. What's your plan?"

"Well, I want to have a little dinner party, maybe next Friday? I want to invite Jane and some of her other friends from work and Charming and you, obviously. Oh and you can even bring Jasmine if you want."

"Cool. Will do. What do you need my help with?"

Eric shyly smiled.

"Well, pretty much everything. I mean I'll foot the bill, no problem. But inviting people, getting the food and decorations - "

"I'll take care of it, bro."

"Thanks, man. I knew you were my best friend for a reason."

A pang of guilt struck Dimitri in the heart. Eric didn't know the half of it.

"No problem. I'll let Jasmine know. She loves this kind of stuff."

"Great! Well, I better get back to the office before the world ends. Thanks, again."

"Yeah. Sure. Later man."

Dimitri watched Eric walk out with a confident and accomplished smile on his face. As much as he valued Eric's friendship, he also was annoyed with him for the way he continued to treat Meg. And Meg was more than willing to let him. Eric had a good heart, he'd give him that. But he constantly put Meg as a second priority to everything. If Dimitri really thought about it, that night in the coat closet was partly Eric's fault. Dimitri shook his head. When did he start blaming Eric for Meg's unhappiness? Dimitri wondered why all the sudden he felt so protective of her. He reminded himself that he was not her boyfriend and that's how she had wanted it.

* * *

><p><p>

Meg ran out of the coffee shop in a hurry. Her lunch meeting had run later than expected and she was supposed to be back at the office fifteen minutes ago. She had stopped for an extra dose of caffeine to get her through the afternoon. Meg hated the weeks approaching Fashion Week. Cruella became impossible to work with and demanded beyond perfection from everyone. It had been almost a week since the luncheon and the Fashion Week issue was set to go on stands tomorrow. During a shoot two days ago, Cruella drew one of the models, Cinderella to tears and forced another, Esmeralda off the shoot. When Meg signed up as layout designer she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Well if it isn't my little Nutmeg."

She was so wrapped up in thoughts about work that she didn't see who she had just walked past. And she didn't care to, either.

"Keep moving junior," she said to Flynn.

"What you don't have anything to say to me?"

"Not particularly, no."

She tried to continue her walk but he blocked her.

"Do you mind?"

"Actually, I do. I just want to talk. Is that such a big deal?"

"Yes, it is. I'm running late."

"Have to get back to the office, huh?"

"Yes, as a matter a fact I do."

"You can't spare a couple of minutes to talk to a dear old friend?"

"I can't spare a couple seconds, Flynn! So if you don't mind - "

"That was the trouble with you, Nutmeg."

"Excuse me?"

"You never made time for me when I really need you. And you wonder why I fooled around with my secretary. Thank God, I have Aurora now."

"You son of a bitch!"

"And Aurora never calls me names either. It's so nice to finally have a perfect girlfriend. How does Eric even put up with you, Nutmeg?"

Meg's anger helped to her fight the tears beginning to well up on her eyes. She wanted so badly to punch him in the face. She wanted to tell him how selfish and egotistical he was. But no words were forthcoming.

"He bothering you, Meg?"

Meg turned to see Dimitri standing next to her, arms folded, glaring at Flynn.

"We were just having a friendly conversation, weren't we, Nutmeg?" Flynn responded, mocking her.

"Didn't look like that from where I was standing."

"Well, maybe you should stand somewhere else. Get lost."

"No. I don't think so. See, Meg is a friend of mine and what kind of friend would I be if I let some jerkoff upset her?"

Flynn rolled is eyes.

"Whatever. I'm bored with this already. Nice to see you again, Nutmeg."

And with that Flynn, sauntered off, pretty pleased with himself.

Dimitri turned to Meg.

"Are you alright?"

Meg looked up at Dimitri. His brown eyes were wide with concern. He put his hands on her arms, assessing her state.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I can tell by the color of your eyes."

Dimitri could always tell her mood by her ever changing violet eyes.

"Well, good for you."

"Hey, wait. Are you mad at me?"

She continued walking. He followed her.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you? It's not like you stood me up last week or anything."

Dimitri went silent.

"That's what I thought."

Meg stomped off.

"Meg, wait don't be like that."

"See ya later, jerk. It's been a real slice."

Dimitri watched her as she entered her office building. He wanted to run after her and talk to her. But what was he going to say that he hadn't already said? That he cared for her. That he hated it when she was sad. That he wanted nothing more than to ring that guy's neck for talking to her. But he couldn't. Once again, Dimitri reminded himself that he was not Meg's hero or her boyfriend. He was her boyfriend's friend and that's all he was ever going to be.

Dimitri sighed and walked back down the street. He still had a lot of stuff to take care of before the party later. While he walked, he wondered if he and Meg would ever admit to themselves and each other how they really felt.


	11. I Know You're Not a Fool

Meg yawned as she got in the elevator and pushed the button for her floor. What a supremely long day. Even though she hated the extra work that Cruella was pushing on to her employees, she was just as glad to have the work as a distraction from the two equally awkward conversations she had today. But now that she was in the elevator ascending to her floor, she had the brain capacity to think about them. Flynn really didn't bother her much. Yes, his words were hurtful and mean, especially because she had been a very attentive girlfriend, contrary to his recollection. It just hurt her that he could so easily wear her down three years after their break up.

And Dimitri.

She was grateful to Dimitri for getting Flynn to go away but she was also mad at him for coming to her rescue like that. Why did he have to care so much? Why couldn't he just pretend that there was nothing going on between them? It was easy for her. Why wasn't it easy for him? But was it really that easy for her? She didn't even know anymore.

The elevator stopped at her floor. She got out and walked down the hall. She put her key in the door and opened it.

"Surprise!"

Meg was stunned.

All her friends and coworkers stood in her apartment with happy celebratory looks on their faces.

"Happy birthday, babe," Eric said, kissing her on the cheek.

Her birthday.

Fashion Week hype had made her forget her own birthday.

"Wow. Thank you, Eric! This is so sweet of you!"

Everyone was there. Charming and his flavor of the week; Jane and her boyfriend Tarzan; Anita and her husband Roger; Eric's boss Mr. Radcliffe and his assistant Higgins; Dimitri's little brother Jim. And of course Dimitri was there with Jasmine. Appetizers were displayed on the dining room table. A white cake as in the center with "Happy Birthday Meg" written in purple icing. Gifts and cards were on the coffee table. It as a real party.

Dimiri watched as Meg greeted her guests. Eric walked with her arm in arm looking like he had just been crowned king. Dimitri did all of this. Dimitri set this whole thing up. Dimitri ordered the food and bought the cake and -. What was he doing? He was doing it again. He wanted Meg to know that it was him and not Eric that invited all the guests and set everything up at the apartment. Dimitri had to remind himself that he did this for Eric – not for Meg. Eric was his friend. Meg just happened to be his best friend's girlfriend. Nothing more.

Dimitri thought if he had a nickel for every time he had to remind himself of that – he'd be richer that Midas.

"Happy birthday, Meg," he said followed by an awkward hug. Well, awkward only for them.

He almost got lost in the smell of her hair if it weren't for Jasmine.

"Happy birthday, girl!"

"Thanks, Jasmine. It's so nice of you to come."

The party got underway. People began eating and schmoozing and enjoying themselves. Meg was actually having a pretty great time. She had done her best to ignore Dimitri and stick to talking with the others. Eric was actually being super attentive, more so than usual. Meg appreciated it. He rarely had time on his hands, yet he put this party together and he did it all for her. Meg smiled knowing that her happiness was always on his mind.

"So, how's the Fashion Week issue coming along?" Jasmine asked, getting Meg alone.

"Pretty good. Really stressful, as always. But I think it'll come out great. It's set to hit stands tomorrow."

"Oh! Really! I'll make sure to pick up a copy!"

"I know that Anita wrote a nice piece about your work."

"Really? I'll have to go over and thank her."

Meg nodded. Sensing there was something on Jasmine's mind.

"You know I didn't just come over here to talk about Fashion Week."

"Really? What's up?"

"Well, I figured that you're the best person to talk to about this."

"About what?"

"Dimitri."

Meg almost dropped the drink in her hand. She could feel the lining of her stomach grow hotter and hotter. She thought she would pass out.

"What about him?"

"Well. I'm worried about our relationship."

"How so?"

Meg prayed that she didn't suspect anything.

"We've been going out for a while now. We get along really well. We always have a good time. And the kissing is unbelievable."

Meg wanted to wretch at the thought of Dimitri kissing Jasmine.

"But we still haven't...you know...taken that next step."

"What do you mean?"

Jasmine was obviously struggling with her words.

"Wait. You two haven't slept together yet?" Meg whispered as to not draw attention to their conversation.

Jasmine nodded, embarrassed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I was just wondering if it's me or if he's said anything to you or Eric. This is just so frustrating. The chemistry's there I know it."

Meg pondered Jasmine's predicament. Meg instantly knew exactly why Dimitri had delayed sleeping with Jasmine. It both thrilled her and saddened her. But she needed to ease Jasmine's worries not add to them.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Dimitri is just a really respectful guy. He only goes slow with women he really cares about."

"Really? You think so?"

"Definitely. Dimitri must really like you."

Jasmine's eyes lit up like Meg had just told her she'd won a million dollars. Her cheeks grew red too.

"Thanks so much, Meg."

"You're welcome."

"I'm gonna go get a piece of that cake. It looks delicious!"

"Have at it!" Meg smiled and Jasmine sauntered away.

"Hey, beautiful, enjoying your party."

Meg smiled as Eric slid up next to her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Of course. You're so sweet to do this for me."

He kissed her forehead.

"It's the least I could do. I've been such a bad boyfriend lately. I wanted to give you something special."

"Well, you certainly did."

She kissed him full on the mouth. No thought of Jasmine or Dimitri came to her mind. She was so happy in that split second when her lips were locked with Eric's. But all good things must come to an end.

"Excuse me, Eric," Higgins interrupted.

Meg frowned.

"Mr. Radcliffe has informed me that we must return to the office immediately. Investors in Milan are trying to reach us."

"Can't it wait? This is Meg's birthday."

"I'm sorry, Eric. Mr. Radcliffe says it's dire that we attend to this matter now."

Eric sighed.

"Meg, I'm so sorry. I feel awful."

"Don't. You still threw me a great party."

She kissed his cheek.

"Now get to work," she teased.

Hesitantly, Eric left behind Mr. Radcliffe and Higgins. Meg stood alone watching all the people at her party mingle and be merry. She wished Eric didn't always have to leave.

–

Sometime later, after the guests had departed, Jasmine and Dimitri stayed to help clean up the mess. Meg had never felt more awkward in her life.

"You guys really didn't have to stay. I could manage."

"Meg, it's your party. You're supposed to sit and enjoy yourself," Dimitri snarkily replied.

She enjoyed the teasing banter they had with each other. Even though she knew she really shouldn't.

Jasmine's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! I'll be right there!"

"Problem?" Dimitri asked, concerned.

"No. Nothing major. I just forgot I had a late night sewing session with my workers tonight!"

"Oh."

"I hate to bail, especially since you set all this up by yourself, but would you mind?"

Dimitri shook his head.

Dimitri set this up? Meg was taken aback.

"No. Work comes first. This is a huge opportunity for you, Jasmine."

She smiled like a school girl.

"Thanks, babe. Meg, happy birthday, again."

"Thanks for coming, Jasmine!"

Jasmine smiled and walked out the door. Meg and Dimitri were left alone, completely.

"You can go. I can get the rest."

"Meg, what did I just say?"

"Well that was before I realized that you had set up the whole party."

"Yeah, well. Eric asked for a favor. That's what friends do."

Why did he always have to bring up Eric?

"Friends also give advice. Jasmine asked me for some advice about you tonight."

"What did she say?"

"She asked me what she should do about you being reluctant to sleep with her."

Dimitri frowned, speechless. Meg could tell he was deliberately ignoring her.

"I'm curious as to why that is?"

Dimitri continued to ignore her.

"Come on, Dimitri, you can tell me."

"Like you don't already know."

"Pretend I'm stupid."

"I know you're not, Meg."

"Try me."

Dimitri grunted. He walked over to Meg and stood mere inches away from her. He put his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eye. He was so serious. He was about to reply when his expression changed. His brown eyes were softer, more curious.

"Your eyes."

"What about my eyes?"

"They're royal purple."

Meg blushed. They turned that color when she first kissed Dimitri.

Dimitri took that as a sign. He leaned his face in, closer and lightly touched his lips to hers. It had been so long since he'd tasted her. His kiss grew more intense, more urgent. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He glided his hands around her waist, clinging to her. He clung to her like his life depended on it. She was the tonic.

He urged her to the couch and collapsed on top of her. He felt her smile against his lips. He moved his lips to her neck and her shoulder. She helped him as he removed his shirt. Her silky fingers ran over his chiseled bare chest and stomach, giving him the chills.

"Dimitri," she whispered against his skin.

Dimitri quickly removed her top and urgently took her lips in his. He couldn't believe this was happening. He'd been dreaming about this since that first night in the coat closet. He had been craving Meg's kiss for what seemed like an eternity. He could wait no longer. He felt her nimble fingers at his waist line. The anticipation was killing him. The couldn't wait to be with her again.

Then her phone rang.

They both stopped, composing themselves.

Reluctantly, Meg answered.

"Eric? Hey. Oh, really? Great. See you soon. Love you, too."

She hung up.

Dimitri just sat on the couch in a daze. He was staring at nothing in particular.

"I'm gonna go."

He got up and quickly dressed himself. Meg didn't move a muscle the whole time. He left the apartment without a word, silently questioning his sanity.


	12. I Wish That We Could Lose This Crowd

**A/N Hey all! Sorry in advance for how boring and repetitive this chapter is. It's another transition chapter. The next chapter is the climax that will change everything! So stay tuned. Life has been pretty hectic lately but I've got some downtime coming up so I'll try to update more often! Enjoy! Xoxo JTD **

"Something wrong, babe?" Eric asked.

Meg hadn't realized she was so zoned out.

"No. Why?"

"You're tapping your fingers something fierce."

She looked at her fingers tapping away on the door of the car. She stopped. She hadn't realized how anxious she was about the event ahead.

Meg and Eric were en route to Fashion Week. Dimitri had given them tickets to Jasmine's first fashion show. And if Meg was being honest, she was absolutely dreading it. She hadn't seen or heard from either Jasmine or Dimitri since her birthday party two weeks ago. And she was perfectly fine with that. The last time Meg was with Dimitri they had come so close to betraying Eric again, so she was purposely avoiding him and Jasmine. But tonight she couldn't avoid the inevitable. She would have to spend the next few hours with him.

The cab pulled up to the curb. Their driver opened Meg's door and Eric met her with his arm out. She took it and let him lead her into the event center. Meg's heart was pounding. She was trying so hard to control her breathing so Eric wouldn't get concerned again. The whole way to their seats was a complete blur to Meg.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" Dimitri greeted them.

He looked so happy. She hated that.

"Well, don't you look the proud boyfriend," Eric said, shaking his hand.

He grinned.

"Jasmine's been working toward this for a long time."

"I bet. So where are we sitting?"

Dimitri gestured to three seats in the front row.

All three of them sat down. Meg was awkwardly positioned in the middle between them. Her body temperature rose.

"Man, you must be good in bed to get these seats! I'm his own flesh and blood and Charming never gets me front row!"

Dimitri awkwardly laughed at Eric's joke.

So he still hadn't put out, Meg thought.

"Yeah. Something like that."

Meg looked at his face to see the truth in his eyes. He was staring right back at her. So she was right. And she knew why.

A pensive silence fell between them and they almost forgot Eric was even there. Meg could have sworn that he was about to kiss her.

Eric's phone rang.

Meg let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and turned her attention to Eric.

"Eric Shipman. Are you serious?...but I'm...Yes Mr. Radcliffe. I'll be right there."

"Not again," Meg whined.

"I'm sorry, honey. You stay and enjoy yourself. I know Cruella wants you to be here!" Eric said. He kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry, man," he said to Dimitri.

"No problem. Jasmine will understand."

And with that Eric was gone.

Meg and Dimitri were alone. Again.

Sitting next to each other.

Alone.

Meg felt his eyes on her. She looked up and they shared an awkward gaze. So many words unspoken. So many feelings denied. So many things undiscovered between them. She wanted to say something. She wanted to talk about her birthday party. But it was like something had her vocal chords locked up or something. Dimitri's expression said he was feeling the same way. And then he smirked. His signature half smile slowly appeared on his face. And Meg got her voice back.

"What? Why are you smiling?"

"Wisteria."

"Huh?"

"Your eyes. They're a wisteria color."

She didn't have time to respond. Funky pop music began to play signaling the start of Jasmine's first show. Meg put all her attention on the models wearing Jasmine's designs. Meg couldn't get over Jasmine's talent and flair for fashion. Her looks fit every woman's shape. They fit for curves. She used a lot of blues, golds and turquoises. Each and every look fit together quite nicely. Meg smiled in spite of herself.

Then the models did one last walk through and Jasmine appeared. Everyone stood up and applauded the newest hit to the fashion scene. Meg noticed Dimitri as one of the first to give a standing ovation. His brown eyes were beaming. He was mesmerized by his exotic talented girlfriend. Meg noticed Jasmine wave his way and give him a little wink before walking off back stage. Meg couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Even though she knew she shouldn't.

* * *

><p><p>

Dimitri and Meg waited in awkward silence for Jasmine in the lobby. They hadn't spoken a word since the beginning of the show. Dimitri wondered why Meg was so quiet and skittish around him. Maybe it was that they hadn't seen each other in so long. Maybe it was something from work distracting her. Maybe she was thinking about nice complimentary things to say to Jasmine. Or maybe it was that she felt something between them and still refused to admit it.

Since the encounter on her birthday, Dimitri had tried to purge all thoughts of Meg. He'd stopped the texts and the phone calls. He'd even met Eric on neutral territory when they went out for guys' night so as not to see Meg. He'd spent every waking moment he could with Jasmine, helping her get set up for her first show. He thought he'd finally rid himself of whatever he was feeling when he was around Meg. But seeing her after such a long time – alone again – he realized he hadn't done a very good job. "Hey guys! Thanks so much for coming!" Jasmine said running into Dimitri's arms.

Man she's amazing, he thought, guiltily.

"Congratulations! That was an amazing show! You are definitely going to be doing this again very soon," Meg said.

"Thanks, Meg. You are so sweet. Where's your other half?"

"He got called into the office again. Jas, you are lucky to have Dimitri, let me tell you."

Dimitri's heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, don't I know it," Jasmine replied.

Dimitri could tell Jasmine was unfazed by Meg's comment. But Dimitri knew there was an even deeper meaning to it.

"So listen, I have to get back stage and help clean up. But they're throwing a huge blow out party tonight at Mickey's Palace if you guys want to come. Meg you can bring Eric if he can get away long enough!" Jasmine laughed.

Meg smiled.

"Of course, I'll be there, babe!" Dimitri replied kissing Jasmine on the cheek. She blushed.

"I don't know about Eric, but I'll stop by. Sure. It sounds like fun."

"Awesome. I'll see you guys later. Thanks again for coming! Bye, Meg! Bye, babe." Just before she departed, Dimitri planted a big kiss right on her lips, partly because he was crazy about her but mostly for Meg's benefit. He knew it was harsh. But he didn't care.

Jasmine left and he was alone with Meg for the second time that day.

"Do you want to share a cab back uptown?"

Meg seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"What? Oh. No. That's alright. I think I'm gonna walk."

They began heading toward the exit.

"Are you sure? You want company?"

Meg sniffled.

"No that's okay."

It took Dimitri a minute to process but he was sure Meg was upset.

"Meg, are you okay?"

He stopped her on the sidewalk outside the event center. He put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were a dark blue violet, yet another new color. And they had tears in them.

"Are you crying?"

"What? No! It's just my allergies."

"Meg, come on. Be real. It's me. Remember?"

"Yeah. I remember. Oh, how I remember."

Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Maybe instead of pussyfooting around and not saying anything to each other, maybe we should try actually speaking."

They stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Each trying to seek answers out of the other. But neither said a word.

"I have to go. I have to tell Eric about the party tonight."

"Meg - "

"I'll see you later, Dimitri. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

He watched her walk away through the crowd on the streets. He was left standing there alone looking like a fool, wondering if they would ever get better.


	13. The Way I Danced with You

**A/N Sorry in advance for how short the chapter is. But I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate all your input, my loyal follower(s)! Please continue to read and review! You keep me encouraged and motivated! XOXO JTD**

Dimitri was in the hallway of Jasmine's apartment, waiting outside her door. He knocked and then took his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

7:00. He was right on time.

He quickly checked through his text messages, out of habit.

The last text he sent was to Meg after she'd walked off.

_I hope we can get past this._

He stared at his screen for what seemed like forever.

Had he and Meg just been kidding themselves? Was she right? Were they just sidestepping the real issue? Or was it better to just continue on with their separate relationships and be confused and unhappy? These thoughts had plagued Dimitri all day. He couldn't stop himself from thinking them even though he tried very hard not to.

Then Jasmine's door opened. Dimitri's jaw dropped.

"Hey. Well, what do you think?" Jasmine asked.

She was wearing a teal blue strapless gown with a revealing yet flattering neckline. The glittering fabric clung to her curves and then cascaded down in beautiful ruffles beginning at her waist. Her brown eyes were sparkling. Her thick black hair was done up in curls that framed her gorgeous face. Dimitri was speechless. His issues with Meg were out the door and his attention was fully focused on Jasmine. There was no mistaken, Jasmine was an utterly gorgeous woman.

"Wow. You look...just...wow. I don't think there is even a word for how amazing you look tonight, Jas."

Jasmine smiled giddily.

"Really? Dimitri, you are too sweet!"

"No, really. Jasmine, you are gorgeous. Did you design this?"

"Yep," she replied as she closed the door behind her and put her arm in Dimitri's.

"You look...beautiful, babe. Absolutely stunning."

Jasmine blushed.

"Oh stop it, you!"

Dimitri stopped her before they reach the elevator to take them downstairs. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. Dimitri had to admit that it was a lustful kiss but it was full of emotion and feeling for Jasmine and Jasmine only. It was all he could do not to rip that dress from her in the elevator and take her right there. But he controlled himself. All that could wait.

As he escorted her to the limo that had just arrived, Dimitri decided that Jasmine had been patient for long enough. Today was an important day for her career wise. She had created an amazing show. Dimitri thought he'd give her a gift she'd been itching to have for some time now: to have sex with him.

Dimitri held open the door for her and watched, fascinated, as she crawled in the limo. He followed. A bottle of champagne was chilling on the seat. Jasmine reached for it. Dimitri stopped her, with other thoughts in mind.

"They'll be plenty of champagne at the party tonight, Jas."

"But don't you want to pre-game a bit before we get there?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"I have a better way to pre-game."

Jasmine blushed and giggled knowing exactly what he had in mind.

"Dimitri!"

He ignored her protests as he raised the partition between them and the driver. He gently placed the ice bucket on the opposite seat and crept closer to Jasmine. She was just as willing as he was to get closer. He slid his arms around her curvy waist and pressed his lips to hers. This time he was more possessive, more aggressive in his kiss, but not in a violent way. His passion for Jasmine could not be ceased. He felt her fingers running through his hair. His lips continued to claim hers. Gently, he guided her body down lower and lower until he was almost on top of her. He felt her legs wrap around his waist. At this point, he wasn't sure he could wait until tonight. He yearned to be inside Jasmine.

The limo stopped and the momentum threw him off Jasmine and onto the floor of the car.

"Ow!" he shouted hitting his head on the ice bucket.

"I guess that means we've arrived," Jasmine replied smoothing out her dress and combing her fingers through her hair.

Dimitri looked up and laughed.

"To be continued, I guess."

Jasmine winked.

"Come on," she said as their driver opened the door. "Let's hope this party ends early."

Dimitri followed her out and adjusted his clothes accordingly.

Neither of them looked as if they had been fooling around in the back seat of the limo. They held hands walking into the event, smiling at the cameras and waving at reporters. Dimitri felt enthralled. He felt happier than he'd been in weeks.

He led Jasmine to their assigned table, realizing that they were the first of their table to arrive.

"I wonder what's keeping Meg and Eric," Jasmine asked aloud.

Meg. Eric.

Dimitri hadn't given either of them a single thought since Jasmine had opened the door. But at the mention of Meg's name he wondered how she was doing after their confrontation today. He wondered if she would even show up tonight or if she was too mad. He wondered if Eric would even accompany her or if he would ditch her again like he had so many times before. Then he brought his attention back to Jasmine. He had this amazingly, gorgeous, funny, talented girlfriend right by his side and yet he was still thinking about Meg and her welfare. It irked him because he wanted so badly to want to have all his attention focused on Jasmine. But thoughts of Meg were just never too far away.

"I bet they're just running late. Eric's schedule isn't exactly flexible."

"You're right. Hey, while we're waiting, you wanna dance?"

The thought of being physically close to Jasmine was more than appealing to Dimitri at the moment. He eagerly nodded yes and led her to the dance floor. He held her close to his body, savoring her luscious curves. He couldn't keep his hands off her. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his night than dancing with Jasmine like this. And then someone else invaded his mind.


	14. Guilty Feet Have Got No Rhythm

7:15

Eric wasn't even home yet. He had promised to be home by 5. Meg half-chuckled to herself. By now she should add at least and hour and a half to Eric's ETA. Three years of this should have taught her at least that. She had been ready for the last forty five minutes. Her patience was as thin as a sheet of ice.

Her phone buzzed.

"Eric? Where are you?"

"I'm downstairs, babe. Mr. Radcliffe let me borrow the company car for tonight."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. So, I'm ready when you are, Megpie."

She hung up and headed for the door.

He was always doing stuff like this which is probably why she was always quick to forgive him when he left her at restaurants, theaters and banquet halls. He always made some fabulous romantic gesture to make her remember how much she really loved him. Like making her breakfast the morning after standing her up for an anniversary dinner or pampering her with greasy Chinese and trashy reality television after ditching a date or planning a surprise birthday party for her after a week of canceled plans.

But then there was also another common factor in those scenarios that literally stopped Meg in her tracks. Dimitri. Dimitri always happened to be there when Eric messed up with Meg. Eric had to leave a party early, Dimitri was there to be Meg's companion. Eric had to cut out early at Meg's birthday party, Dimitri stayed to help clean up. Eric left his more than loyal girlfriend, Meg, at a charity event alone, Dimitri filled in as her date – in more ways than one. Meg realized for the first time that Dimitri always picked up Eric's broken pieces before Eric had the chance to. But now that he had Jasmine, Dimitri wasn't doing that so much anymore.

She wondered if that was why she was so upset about her awkwardness and tension with Dimitri. He wasn't there when Eric ditched their basketball date to Charming's game. He went with Jasmine. She really was jealous. It was the first time she admitted to herself since the night Dimitri told her about Jasmine. She wouldn't dream of hurting Eric the way Flynn hurt her but she was bothered by the fact that she didn't have Eric's second in command around when it suited her. She was relieved to know that was the real root of all the feelings she had regarding Dimitri and not something else. She refused to acknowledge it was the alternative.

Eric was her boyfriend. She loved Eric.

She repeated those words to herself as she entered Eric's company car.

"Wow. Nice digs."

"Thanks. I'm lucky Radcliffe let me borrow it."

"Eric must have been a very good boy this week," Meg teased.

Eric blushed and began to drive.

"I must have if I deserve a girlfriend who looks like you, Meg."

Now it was Meg's turn to blush.

She wore a lavender, one shoulder gown that draped down from the shoulder.

"That dress brings out your beautiful violet eyes."

"Oh really? What color violet?"

Eric furrowed his brow.

"There are different colors of violet?"

Meg was somehow disappointed.

"Yeah. There's deep violet, lavender, red violet, blue violet, vivid violet, wisteria..."

"Okay. Okay. I get the point," he laughed. "I would say they are definitely red violet."

"And why do you say that?"

"I don't know. They just look like that, I guess."

Meg frowned. She should have been expecting this. She cursed herself for wanting to expect something more out of him. Why was she trying so hard to prove that he was better than Dimitri. She didn't understand. What did she think, just because Eric didn't correctly know the changing hue of her eyes that he was automatically unworthy? Meg had no time to ponder the thought.

They had arrived at the party.

The valet took the keys from Eric. Eric opened the door for Meg and extended his hand. She took it. She decided in that instant that there would be no more comparisons. No more what ifs. She was Eric's girlfriend. She loved Eric. He loved her. And he always would. She was looking forward to an evening of fun and laughter and dancing. And she was sure that tonight she would be dancing with Eric and only Eric. She smiled at him as he led her through the entrance. Meg was positively elated. Just her luck.

Eric's phone rang.

Meg felt like the world had just crashed out from under her.

"Oh. No. Eric. Don't answer it."

"I have to, Meg. Otherwise I'd get fired."

"So. Then we'd at least have an uninterrupted night out for once."

Eric rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

"Eric Shipman. What? But that deal was closed two hours ago! How? I – yes, sir. I understand. Yes. I will be there right away. Okay. Bye, sir."

He hung up the phone not meeting Meg's gaze.

"Fine. Go. Have fun with your boss and not with your girlfriend."

"Meg, please. Don't be like this. You know I love you."

"Whatever. You better go before Radcliffe has a hissy fit."

"I don't like leaving you all mad."

"Hey, I'll get over it soon. I should be expecting this."

"Meg, I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Save the groveling for when you get home, Eric. You have to get to the office now."

He smiled and her sarcasm, kissed her softly on the mouth, lingering just long enough to leave her wanting more, then he left.

Meg tried but she couldn't hide her disappointment. She loved Eric. But she was tired of getting the short end of the stick. She was a pretty patient person, but this was taking its toll more than she cared to admit. But there was nothing she could do about it right that second. She decided to shrug it off and go find her table and at least try to have a fun night.

Upon entering the ballroom, she realized that the party was already in full swing. People were laughing, dancing, having a blast. Meg wished she felt that happy. She scanned the room for familiar faces. She wondered if Dimitri and Jasmine had arrived yet. She saw the model Esmeralda dancing with Phoebus, one of the bouncers from a club down the street. She saw Eric's brother Charming dancing with the model Cinderella. She even saw her colleague Anita dancing with her husband Roger.

Then her heart almost stopped. She hadn't been expecting such a huge blow. But it happened, nonetheless. She saw him. He was smiling. He had his hands all over his dance partner. He was whispering in her ear. He was dancing the same dance he danced with her so many weeks ago. And he was happy. He was over whatever miniscule feelings he had felt for her. He was happy with someone else. And she was alone at a party. Abandoned yet again.

Then Dimitri's eyes met hers. They grew wide. He frowned. He stopped dancing in the middle of the song, seemingly unsure of what to do. Meg felt the tears well up in her eyes. She had to get out of there. She couldn't let Dimitri and all these people see her cry like this. She had to get out of this party now.

She stormed out, not bothering to look back and she if anyone was following her.


	15. Was What I Did So Wrong

Dimitri was no longer aware of his surroundings. All he was aware of was Meg. Meg. Beautiful but devastated Meg. Her violet eyes were welling up with tears. He forgot where he was and who he was with. He forgot that he was having a blast with the most desirable woman at this party. He forgot that he had vowed to finally sleep with her tonight. He had forgotten that he promised himself he wasn't going to think or worry about Meg anymore.

Seeing her changed his plans.

"Wait! No. Stop!" he shouted after she started running.

"Dimitri, what's wrong?" he heard Jasmine ask.

But she was just a fog to him now.

He ran through the crowd of people shouting.

"Meg! Wait. No! Stop!"

But she didn't turn around. He continued chasing after her as she ran out the front doors. He was afraid she would disappear around a corner before he got the chance to talk to her. He made it outside and looked both directions – frantically.

"Meg? Meg? Where are you?"

Then he heard a woman crying. He looked around and saw her standing behind a pillar in tears. She was trying to hide it but he could still see how upset she was. He walked closer to her.

"Meg?" he said softly.

"Meg, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just go away."

"Meg."

"Dimitri, I'm fine just go back in and dance with your girlfriend."

"Meg."

"Look, okay. Eric got called into the office – again. I was really emotional and upset already about our talk this afternoon and then that happened and then I saw you and Jasmine together, dancing and having fun and I felt a little shitty, okay? That's allowed."

"You're right. You should feel upset. I didn't mean to - "

"Geez, Dimitri. You don't have to babysit me all night, okay? Don't let me ruin your night just because my boyfriend ditched me yet again."

His heart sunk. Eric had left her alone at yet another event. He could kill Eric for putting her through this.

"You're not nor have you ever ruined my night, Meg."

"What?"

She looked up. Her face was in more light so he could see her clearly now. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her face was flushed. Her lips were pale. But her eyes. Her eyes were like glowing amethysts. Yet another new shade of violet he'd yet to see. While anyone else would think she looked a bit ragged, Dimitri thought she was still stunning.

"Your eyes."

"What about my eyes."

"Amethysts."

"Amethysts?"

"They're sparkling gems, Meg."

He leaned his face closer to hers and slowly placed his burning lips on hers. It had been so long since he'd tasted the sweet flavor of her lips. He knew he'd never be able to resist it again. He gently brought his hand up to her face, stroking her cheek and wiping those tears away.

But his advances were turned away. Meg slapped him clear across the face. He was so taken aback he touched his hand to his cheek to make sure it was real. He looked at her puzzled.

"What did you do that for?"

"I told you, Dimitri. We can't."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. We can't hurt Eric. Well, what about us, Meg?"

"I don't follow."

"Meg, you told me today that we should stop beating around the bush and finally say what we've been wanting to say to each other, right?"

"I didn't mean - "

"Oh, yes you did. And you were right."

"I was?"

"Yeah. I need to stop trying to appease your wishes because I'm so fed up with it."

"Excuse me?"

"Meg, ever since we danced together that night, your violet vixen eyes plague me like a disease. I can't get you out of my head. No matter what I do. Even tonight, when I saw Jasmine. She was so unbelievably gorgeous that I couldn't keep my hands off her long enough to even entertain the notion of you and I."

"I hope you're going somewhere with this."

"Oh believe me, I am. I had promised myself that tonight was the night that I would give in and finally give Jasmine what she's been wanting. I almost did her right in the limo, she had me so turned on."

"Oh, please. Do continue."

"Meg, when I saw you, all of that just went away. It went away like water dousing a flame. I may lose a best friend over this but now I'm really past the point of caring."

"What are you saying?"

"I can't pretend anymore, Meg. I can't pretend that I don't feel something between us. I can't pretend that you don't either. It's killing me, Meg. It's killing me."

"Well I don't want to kill you."

"Huh?"

"Dimitri, what color are my eyes?"

He set aside his confusion long enough to gaze into her eyes – something he could spend all day doing. His heart skipped a beat. His lower region began to harden. Her eyes were royal purple. And not just royal purple. The deepest, purest royal purple he had ever seen in his life. He grinned mischievously.

"Royal purple."

She smiled and put her hand behind his head, pulling him to her. His lips met hers in the most intense kiss he had ever experienced. Even with Jasmine. Meg's lips were an addiction that he knew he could never be rid of. Her arms curled around his neck, pulling him closer to her. They couldn't get close enough. He wrapped his arms around her tiny little waist and carried her out of the street light and into the alley. He backed her up against the wall and continued assaulting her lips with his.

This time there would be no interruptions. Dimitri needed Meg. Meg needed Dimitri. There was no more denying it. And no turning back.


	16. I'm Never Gonna Dance Again

His lips. They were exhilarating. She was afraid to break their kiss for fear she'd miss something important from Dimitri's lips. Her hands found their way through his dark brown hair. She heard him moan into her mouth.

"Meg," he whispered barely audible.

She reluctantly ended their kiss briefly to catch her breath. He leaned his forehead into hers. His warm breath on her cheeks were like a tonic. She needed more of him. She hated to admit it but she needed more of him. She needed all of him.

"Meg, if we don't stop now, I'm not sure I'll be able to if we continue," he whispered.

She shivered with excitement and pulled him closer.

"Then don't stop now."

He leaned in closer and kissed her with more gusto and emotion. She giggled, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his body on hers. Her hands caressed their way down to his waist, pulling him closer. But even that wasn't satisfactory to Meg. She still needed more. She needed him even closer. His lips found their way to her neck and that special spot that drove her crazy. She quietly moaned his name, aching for him.

That little whisper was all he needed.

Meg made no objections when she felt his warm and gentle hand sliding its way up her thigh under her dress. He had read her mind. With his touch being so intimate, her knees buckled. The wall caught her as Dimitri leaned more forward. She wrapped on arm around his neck while the other struggled with his belt buckle. A pleasant chill swept through her body as Dimitri's hand slid up to just below her waist. Meg held her breath in anticipation.

"Dimitri," she whispered.

And then it was happening. She and Dimitri had rekindled their affair. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this wanted, this intoxicated by making love. Then she remembered Dimitri was the only one who had ever made her feel this insane. It was like Dimitri knew her inside and out – literally. He knew more about her wants and needs than she knew about herself.

With that realization, a small tear trickled down her face. It did not go unnoticed.

"Meg? Are you okay?" he asked during ragged breathing.

She nodded as he continued.

"It's just, Dimitri. I...I..." she couldn't find the words for she had reached her peak. And so did he.

Time seemed to stand still. Dimitri was breathing into the crook of her neck. She looked up to the dark sky, surprised at herself for giving in. Dimitri leaned back. He looked at her. Her eyes met his with so many unspoken emotions. He put his hand to her cheek, wiping away the stray tear.

"What you do to me, Meg."

She smiled in spite of herself.

"Your fly's open."

He laughed. She knew he enjoyed her sarcastic humor more so than the rest of the people in her life.

He quickly attended to that issue and kissed her.

"Careful, now. Once we start this again, we won't be able to stop ourselves," Meg said, smiling against his lips.

"Oh, I'm counting on it."

As he intensified, thrilling Meg to no end, a noise from the street stopped them from going any further...again.

They turned their head to see what it was.

Jasmine stood there in her beautiful gown with her mouth wide open in shock. The reality of what had just transpired between her and Dimitri immediately sunk in for Meg. She was devastated. The entire time she and Dimitri had been keeping secrets so they wouldn't hurt anyone. Now Meg was inflicting the same kind of horrible gut wrenching heartache that Flynn had inflicted on her.

"Oh, God. Oh, no! Jasmine," Meg shouted trying to compose herself.

Dimitri stepped away from Meg, scrambling with what to say next.

Jasmine just stood there, dumbfounded, unable to speak. Her eyes stare blankly at nothing in particular.

"Jasmine, I'm so sorry you had to see that. There's something I never told you..." Dimitri started, seemingly wanting to explain everything.

"Dimitri, no!" Meg protested, terrified of revealing her secret.

"No, I want to hear this. I want to hear how my boyfriend never told me that he had been cheating on me with his best friend's girlfriend!" Jasmine shouted, enraged.

"That's just it, Jasmine. I wasn't cheating on you! Well...I mean...not until tonight...but - "

"Oh and that's supposed to make it better? That you controlled yourself for this long?"

"Jasmine, you don't understand! This happened before you and I - "

"You know what, I don't even wanna hear it anymore. I'm too mad to listen to any sort of contrived reasoning. I'm going home."

Meg and Dimitri watched as Jasmine stomped off in a fit of anger. Dimitri made no move to run after her. Meg assumed he was just confused and torn and in total shock of what had all just happened.

"Do you think she'll tell Eric?" Meg thought aloud, terrified of hurting him.

Dimitri turned around slowly. His brown eyes were dark and mysterious. His brow was raised. Meg had never seen him so intense before.

"Eric? You're worried about Eric?"

"Of course I am! Dimitri, he still can't know about this!"

"Oh. My. God. Meg! Listen to yourself! You have to start facing the music now, sweetie, because the shit just hit the fan."

"What?"

"I can't pretend anymore. I'm almost glad Jasmine saw us. I'm glad someone else knows."

"Dimitri, I can't do that to Eric. I love him."

"Do you? Do you really?"

Meg was speechless. She couldn't find the words to respond.

Dimitri couldn't either.

"I'm gonna hail you a cab and get you home."

Nothing more was said after that.

Dimitri helped Meg into a cab and watched her go...alone. She looked out the back window with tearful eyes and a humiliated heart. She wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, either. She just had to keep Eric from finding out.

* * *

><p><p>

Dimitri walked home with his head down, dragging his knuckles. This night wasn't turning out as he had planned at all. He knew he should have just let Meg run off. He knew he should have just stayed with Jasmine, dancing the night away. Jasmine was his girlfriend. Meg was Eric's girlfriend. Not his. And she reminded him of that frequently.

As he entered his apartment that night, Dimitri wondered if Jasmine would just break up with him and leave it at that and not tell Eric and he and Meg could continue as if nothing ever happened. He wondered if he could do it. He made a decision that night. It might hurt a few people. It might even hurt him. But it had to be done.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number and aired his dirty laundry to the person on the other line.

**A/N SO MUCH HAPPENING! Who did Dimitri call? Hmmm... I wonder. Any guesses? Thanks for reading! And I love all your raving reviews! Keeps me motivated. Only 4 chapters left! Also I want your opinion on which lyric crossover I should do next. There is a list in my profile of oneshots and longer stories that I have ideas for. If you have an opinion, I'd love to hear it! Thanks! :) xo JTD**


	17. Something In Your Eyes

**A/N THREE CHAPTERS LEFT! Thanks so much to Demi for all her encouraging and lovely reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy this story as it comes to an end! And thanks to gleefullyvictorious for breaking your silence! As always, read and review and ENJOY! XOXO JTD**

Knock. Knock.

Meg's heart was racing. She prayed that Jasmine would open the door for her. She had to talk to her. Eric wasn't home when she returned from the Fashion Week party. He was still asleep when she left this morning. She wasn't sure if he knew anything or if he was still in the dark. Meg had to make sure he would stay in the dark. She had to explain everything to Jasmine and beg her not to say anything to Eric.

The door opened and then slammed right back in her face.

"Jasmine, please! Don't shut me out. I need to talk to you!"

"I have nothing to say to you nor do I wish to hear what you have to say to me!" Jasmine shouted from the other side of the door.

"Jasmine, this is my life we're talking about! You don't understand. Please talk to me!"

A long heavy silence ensued. Meg wasn't sure what to think. Should she just give up and go? Should she stay and bang the door down?

Then the door opened.

Jasmine's face was stern and stiff. Her jaw was clenched. Her eyes were narrow. Her brow was furrowed. Meg swallowed a big gulp of courage feeling like she was facing a monster with no sword to fight with.

"I'm listening. But if I get bored, I'm warning you, I will shut this door in your face again."

"I wouldn't blame you!"

"Well, go on. Get on with it."

Meg felt her tongue grow four times the size of her mouth. She thought the words would come easily but they weren't. She took a deep breath.

"Look, I know last night was a bit of a shock and a horrible, horrible thing to see, but - "

"I'm gonna save you the trouble and just cut to the chase, Meg. You and Dimitri had a one night stand before we even met. You have been trying to forget it ever since. End of story."

"Wait. How did you...know?"  
>"Dimitri called me last night. Silly me, I answered the phone without even thinking. But I eventually gave in and listened."<p>

"What...what did he say?"

"Well he basically told me how you are so desperate not to hurt Eric. He also told me that the guilt has been eating at both of you."

"That's true. My ex-boyfriend, Flynn. I thought he and I were in it for the long haul. Everything was perfect. Then I surprised him at his office for lunch one day and caught him with his secretary. It had been going on for months. And he didn't seem to care if I was hurt by it all or not."

She paused, looking Jasmine directly in the eye.

"I cannot let that happen to Eric. I love him so much. He has been very good to me even though I definitely don't deserve it. He and I are very much in love. This is why he can't know anything about Dimitri and me."

Jasmine's face was expressionless. Meg wasn't even sure she had heard a word.

"Meg, let me ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

Meg nodded.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's the truth!"

"Oh, it may be but it certainly isn't the whole truth, Meg."

"Why would I lie to you?"

Jasmine laughed.

"No. No. No. Meg, why would you lie to yourself?"

Jasmie's question hit Meg hard. Her eyes scrambled for the right way to respond. Jasmine had to be wrong. She wasn't lying to herself about anything. Or was she. Nothing made any sense anymore.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Look, I forgave Dimitri, because he had the balls to be up front and honest about absolutely everything. We've mutually decided to end our relationship, though, and for obvious reasons. But I cannot forgive you, Meg. Especially when you can't even be honest with yourself."

Now Meg was just plain pissed off.

"Where the hell do you get off telling me how I feel?"

"As an impartial third party, you're only making yourself completely miserable by not being honest with yourself about this whole situation."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"What? You don't think I've had boyfriends before? You think I haven't ever had feelings for two people at the same time?"

"I don't have feelings for Dimitri!"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. Meg's temper flared.

"Oh so you just make it a habit to screw guys who you have no feelings for in back alleys in the middle of the night?"

"How dare you! Who do you think you are? You have no idea what my feelings are!"

"Okay. Maybe I don't. But I do know how Eric would feel if he found out that you're not wanting to hurt him is the same reason you're unhappy?"

Meg was speechless. She had never considered the fact that she may be unhappy. Was she? She didn't know anything about herself anymore, it seemed.

"I...I...I'm not unhappy."

Jasmine laughed.

"Wow, Meg. You're so deeply in denial that you can't even see straight."

"You know nothing about me."

"And right now, I don't really care to. We have nothing left to say to each other."

"But -"

"Like I said. Dimitri and I are good with each other now. I accept what happened. And I won't tell Eric. Not because you told me to, but because I'm not the one who should be telling him."

"No one needs to tell him."

"Keep telling yourself that, Meg. Oh and don't let me know how it goes for you."

With that, Jasmine slammed the door in her face.

Meg was momentarily immobilized. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't process what had just happened. Slowly she turned around and walked to the elevator, barely aware of her surroundings. The only solace she felt came from knowing that Jasmine wasn't going to tell Eric. Everything would be fine as long as Eric wasn't hurt. Everything would be fine.


	18. Better Than to Cheat a Friend

Dimitri had been waiting for twenty minutes. He'd already taken two shots of tequila to give him some courage to do what he was about to do. After everything that had transpired last night, Dimitri made a decision. He was done. He was tired of it. He had been pretending and denying for far too long. Today it would all come to an end. He had texted Eric earlier and talked about meeting for lunch. He wanted to meet in a neutral public place where there would be witnesses...just in case. Dimitri knew he might lose a friend, but his heart and his mind couldn't take this anymore.

When he confessed everything to Jasmine, she had actually respected him for his honesty. She was still pissed and rightfully so, but she was still understanding. She was a good person. She's the one who convinced him that he and Eric should talk it out like men. She was right. He hoped that one day, Jasmine would find a guy who would invest all his energy on her. She deserved the best.

And so did Meg.

Meg.

He hadn't heard from her since he put her in a cab last night in tears. He wondered how she was feeling. He hoped she was okay. He hoped she would be able to find it in her heart to forgive him for doing what he had to do. But enough was enough. Last night had sealed the deal for him. He was done.

"Hey, man. Sorry, I'm late."

Eric arrived in a rush. His eyes were wide and it looked like he hadn't sat down in a few hours.

"No worries, man. It gave me some time to think."

"Oh really? What's up?"

Dimitri took a deep breath.

"Well, first off. Jasmine and I decided to break up."

"Oh. I thought you were crazy about her?"

"I was. I really was. She's beautiful and talented and just an all around good person. But it just isn't going to work out."

"Sorry to hear that, man."

"Eh. It's for the best, I think."

"Good. Good. Hey, before we get any further I wanted to run something by you."

"Yeah?"

"Well, how did Meg seem last night at the party?"

Dimitri hesitated before answering. Was this his chance? His heart was pounding.

"She didn't stay long. So I'm guessing she didn't feel that great. Why?"

He needed a little more time.

"Well, I really upset her last night. I know it was worse than the other times. She hasn't called me or texted me all day. She even left before I got up this morning. I feel terrible."

"And?"

"It got me thinking about how things definitely need to change. So I'm talking to Mr. Radcliffe about possibly cutting my hours or moving me to a less demanding department or even looking for another job entirely."

Dimitri was utterly shocked. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. His intentions were blurred for the moment.

"Whoa. Really? After all this time?"

Eric nodded confidently.

"Meg has put up with a lot from me over the years and she deserves better than that. Meg is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to keep being a flaky boyfriend to her. I want to me a loyal husband."

When Dimitri heard Eric's last word, his stomach dropped like a rock. Husband. That meant Eric was going to propose to Meg.

"I'm going to the jewelery story after lunch if you want to help me pick out a ring. Three years is a long time and we've got something good and I want to keep it forever."

Dimitri wasn't sure how exactly to respond. His body temperature rose. He didn't know if he could go through with his original plan to come clean knowing Eric's intentions. Dimitri felt like the worst person on the face of the earth. Should he just forget the whole thing? No. He couldn't. He had been in denial for entirely too long. He had been unhappy for months. He had been selfless for months, protecting Meg, protecting Eric. But he was at the end of his rope. Now was the time. Now he had to end it.

"I don't know if you should do that, man."

"Why not? Meg's perfect."

Dimitri took a deep breath. One. Two. Three.

"Yeah. She is. She's absolutely the most perfect woman. She's beautiful. She's funny. And she doesn't know just how beautiful and funny she is. I think that makes her more appealing. And she has a way of getting under your skin. And don't even get me started on her eyes. Her eyes are every shade of violet depending on her mood. My favorite is royal purple. The deepest, purest royal purple you've ever seen. It makes being with her that much more enjoyable."

There. He said it. He admitted it out loud.

"What the hell are you talking about? Since when are you so interested in my girlfriend's features? And what the hell do you mean by 'being with her'?"

Dimitri knew there was no going back now. He had to finish what he started. No matter what cost.

"Eric. Meg and I. Well...damn. I don't even know how to tell you this."

"Spit it out or I'll pound it out of you."

"I love her, man. I am so damn in love with her."

"What? You're...I mean...what?!"

"A few months ago at that charity ball you were supposed to go to but didn't, I tried to be a friend and be Meg's date for the evening like I've done before. But this time..."

"This time what?"

"This time something happened that I can't even begin to explain. Something hit me and we were dancing and talking and one thing led to another and..."

"You didn't."

"We had sex."

"You're shitting me right now. This is not happening. My best friend did not just tell me that he is sleeping with my girlfriend."

"That's just it, Eric. Meg wanted to end it right then and there. She said she couldn't hurt you like Flynn had hurt her. She said we had to pretend like nothing had ever happened. She was and still is terrified of causing you any pain."

"Well, gee, that's comforting."

"Dude, we've been trying to avoid each other for months. And every time we end up alone together at parties or fashion shows, it's always the same awkward tension and unspoken words. But I can't go along with her plan anymore. I just can't. It's too painful."

"Painful? For you? You're telling me it's painful for you?"

"Come on, man. I am incredibly sorry for crossing a line. You have no idea how sorry. You're my best friend. And I didn't plan on any of this. It just happened. And last night I finally realized that pretending is hurting too much. I love her, man. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Eric was speechless. He couldn't seem to find the words. He just sat there with his mouth open, eyes wide, searching for answers. Dimitri felt horrible for hurting him like this. There's not greater treachery than stepping in on your best friend's girl. And Dimitri was truly sorry for that. But he felt a huge weight lifted. The burden of guilt plagued him no longer. The feelings he'd kept hidden were now out in the open. He felt almost free.

That didn't last.

His thought process was broken by a punch to the face. The whole restaurant gasped in awe of the situation. Dimitri touched his eye in pain. He knew he'd have a mark. He looked up at Eric. He had never seen such rage in a person's eyes before. He had never seen so much rage in Eric's eyes ever.

"I'm sorry, Eric."

"Go to hell."

And with that last utterance, Eric stormed off leaving Dimitri in the restaurant with a black eye. He hoped and prayed that what he had just done was the right thing. He was done. He was free.


End file.
